In public places the utilization of sand urns which use sand for snuffing smoking material, i.e. cigarettes, cigars, etc., is widespread. After a time these urns become heavily litered with the extinguished smoking material so that it and other trash must be removed from the snuffing sand. It is presently common practice for a person to achieve this separation by either dumping the entire contents of the urn and replacing the sand or by meticulously removing the trash by hand from the sand. The former method is not desirable as it requires that the person carry with him a quantity of sand which is bulky and heavy. The removal by hand of the smoking material and other trash is a health hazard, distasteful, to say the least, and time consuming.
Disclosing various filtering devices are U.S. Pat. No. 378,765, U.S. Pat. No. 1,933,561, U.S. Pat. No. 2,037,078, U.S. Pat. No. 2,679,935, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,560.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a filter box which is capable of removing smoking material and other trash from sand urns and which allows for return of the filtered sand to the sand urn without the person ever having to come in contact with the litered sand.